¿A las chicas les gusta la poesía?
by MrsPeppermint
Summary: (Wirt x Sara) Serie de Drabbles/Viñetas inspiradas en canciones dulces y saladas
1. Farmaceutico

**OVER THE GARDEN WALL NO ME PERTENECE A MI, ES OBRA Y CREACIÓN DE PATRICK MCHALE.**

* * *

Gorillaz - On Melancholy Hill

* * *

 **Farmacéutico.**

Tras unos días fantasmales, las tribulaciones le llegaban como olas y no dejaban de golpearlo. Una chica de primer grado dijo ''Que la policía lo buscaba desde hacía unas semanas'' era una difamación '' ¿Sabían que también lo hizo por quedar bien con Sara?'' doble difamación ''Dicen que es sufría una depresión relacionada con los horribles diecisiete'' eso era algo que diría alguien que tiene una crisis de los dieciséis.

Lo único cierto era su impulso descontrolado adolescente de aquella noche. Solo quería que Sara le prestase un poco de interés por su disfraz improvisado después de una iluminación caída del cielo.

—Sara

La cama del hospital era fría, pero en su propia cama de se encontraba reconfortado, bebiendo té de zarzamora, pero mañana saldría de aquel lugar y de nuevo caminaría a la escuela que lo mantenía considerablemente aturdido. Deseaba enfermar aún más. Deseaba nunca haber ido tras Sara al cementerio, pero cuando pensaba en ello, lo desconocido le erizaba la piel.

—Sara —Esta vez el nombre no salió de la voz de Wirt, era Greg.

Pero Sara definitivamente no estaba allí, en el hospital lo estaba, el día que regresara a la escuela también estaría allí. Después de Halloween no la había visto, y no tenía intenciones de, creía que en su mente estaba bien guardado las facciones de su rostro y podría mantenerlo así por otros cuantos años hasta que superara la vergüenza de haber caído en un lago.

—Wirt, Wirt, Wirt, Wirt, Wirt. . . —Entro sin respetar el toque de la puerta —Wirt, Wirt, Wirt. . .

Gruño un poco — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Se rasgó aún más la garganta gritándole a Greg, así nunca se curaría de la gripe.

—Sara vino a verte, pero tú estabas en bebiendo te de zarzanaoria, le dije que regresara después, Jason Funderburker la encamino hasta la esquina.

— ¿Qué?

—Jason Funderburker me dijo que las ranas no se enferman pero yo le dije que las farmacéuticas me dieron medicina para ambos, ¿Tú crees que las farmacéuticas se enfermen? Ellas me dijeron que no debía salir a la calle sin abrigarme. Pero yo no uso abrigos, son para viejos y yo no soy un viejo, ¡soy un tren!

— ¡¿SARA VINO HASTA LA CASA?! —Wirt tiro su te de zarzamora al suelo, no se preocupó por ello, ni por la alfombra de favorita de su madre, estaba muy ocupado atracando su cabello, lo estaba procesando — ¿Cómo es que ella llego a la casa? ¡nunca hemos venido juntos de la escuela! Ella no vive aquí.

—Claro que no tonto, ella no vive aquí, pero dejo esto —Greg levanto una bolsa de caramelos de miel, aun no estaba abierta, y lo más seguro es que no era cien por ciento de miel natural y contenían un noventa por ciento de colorante artificial.

La bolsa le fue arrebatada a Greg muy rápidamente, Wirt salió de la cama, tomo unos pantalones y agradeció tener bóxer en ese momento ya que fue más fácil su maniobra de vestirse, tomo un suéter azul que estaba rogando ser usado desde su cumpleaños. Se colocó su tenis seguido del otro y salió corriendo. Llegando a la puerta se dispuso a salir en busca de quien le pertenencia una parte de su corazón, pero al abrir la puerta las nubes solo nublaban la vista de Wirt.

—Rayos.

Regreso a su habitación desesperadamente.

— ¿Hacia dónde se fue Sara?

—Dijo que tomaría el camión pero yo le dije que cuando llegara papa podría llevarla a la casa porque estaba lloviendo y no quería que las lágrimas de elefante la… —Su hermano había desaparecido.

Wirt le alcanzo cerca de la segunda manzana, caminaba silenciosamente sobre el pavimento. Se detuvo a mirarle de lejos, sabía que no le escuchaba, ni tenía el valor de gritar su nombre.

—No tenía ganas de despertar, ni de tomar la medicina de las farmacéuticas, como les dice Greg, tampoco sentía que podía hablar bien, en realidad, en lugar de pensar eso, creía que de nuevo me cambiaba la voz, pero solo es el resecamiento de las membranas mucosas, eso también me lo dijeron las farmacéuticas.

Los tenis de Wirt estaban empapados, sus agujetas tenían nudos complicados. No comprendía como sobrevivo corriendo.

—Pero, mírame Sara, estoy aquí parado, fingiendo que no tengo nada en el cuerpo.

Se fijó bien como cruzaba la calle. Desesperada por tomar el primer autobús que pasara frente a ella. El paraguas rojo se movía al ritmo de una canción, ojala Wirt hubiera preguntado qué música le gustaría a ella.

El trueno que golpeo el cielo no fue nada, después de eso, como si una señal la hubiera llamado ella miro preocupada. La tormenta no le perdonaría no haber caminado más lento. Los ojos la llevaron al otro lado de la calle.

—Ella me está mirando.

El autobús cruzo la calle.

Sentía ganas de esconderse tras el buzón pero solo se decidió despedirse; la lluvia no importaba; el paquete de caramelos estaba cerrado.

— ¿Wirt?

Ella no había tomado el autobús, ella regreso, estaba a más de diez pasos. La lluvia era malvada, después de tantos truenos y golpes que daban las gotas en el pavimento, por esas cosas él nunca la escucho venir.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me estabas siguiendo? —Miro preocupada y se acercó, Wirt retrocedió —Greg dijo que estabas muy enfermo.

Entre más se acercaba ella, mas intentaba apartarse el.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Bastante bien Sara! Mírame —Se señaló a sí mismo, su ropa improvisada estaba empapada —He venido corriendo desde hace dos manzanas para devolverte sus dulces de miel, los olvidaste en casa, si se quedaban ahí Greg se los comería o Jason Funderbuker se ahogaría con uno de ellos. Mira, no les ha pasado na. . .

Se quedó en silencio, sus fosas nasales se revivieron; percibir el olor a canela y naranja lo aturdieron. Aún más cuando Sara estaba enfrente compartiendo la sombrilla roja. Le recordaba a una de esas escenas nostálgicas que había leído en sus libros.

—Sara.

—Los dulces eran para ti, ¿sabes? Le dije a Greg que te los diera, pero él dijo que aún continuabas descansando, me siento un poco responsable por lo del cementerio, y mira que ya han pasado tres días, bueno, tú has faltado por estar enfermo.

— ¡Eres mejor que todos los farmacéuticos juntos! —Juraría que era un sueño ver que Sara estaba igual de roja que su paraguas, nunca había pasado, no en presencia de él. Pero no era un sueño, era una tormenta, y ambos la estaban compartiendo. —Estas sonrojada. —Eso último había salido de su corazón sin querer.

La risa se Sara parecía escucharse más que lo truenos —Tu también, no es muy común de la gente que te compare con los farmacéuticos.

— ¡No! yo no quise decir farmacéuticos, solo, bueno ellos son de las farmacias, yo, yo hablo de los doctores, ellos también usan batas pero, no, solo, la medicina te cura de la gripa, pero tú me curaste, ¡no! Metafóricamente, no digo que sea como, ehh, ¡mira! —La bolsa de caramelos exploto, solo tres caramelos cayeron al suelo.

Se embutió todos los caramelos que pudo en la boca.

Sara solo seguía mirando. Comenzó a reír más fuerte. Tal vez no era obra de los caramelos mágicos de miel, tampoco haber corrido bajo la tormenta sin un paraguas con color llamativo; mucho menos había sido el té de zarzamora, o el perfume de canela, simplemente era Sara.

— Quize dezid Zada, glasiadz —Se arrepintió de haber llenado su boca de caramelos.

Solo se sonreían.

Wirt perdió la vista de Sara después de que ella tomara el camión. El frio no se sentía, ni las gotas de la lluvia, solo tenía presente la esencia de su musa y una bolsa de caramelos vacía.

—Olvide guardar algunos para Greg.

* * *

N/A  
Bien, esta es una serie que esta especulada para ser de cinco capítulos.  
Debo admitir que esto lo escribí recién acabo la serie en EUA, pero no había tenido la valentía de publicarlo. Regresando con Sara, me hubiese gustado ver mas de ella en la serie, ya que en los cómic solo es mencionada como la musa de Wirt.

Sin más que decir, espero que este primer capítulo les gustara.

Gracias.


	2. Quinteto

**OVER THE GARDEN WALL NO ME PERTENECE A MI, ES OBRA Y CREACIÓN DE PATRICK MCHALE.**

* * *

Dale Earnhardt Jr. Jr. - Simple girl

* * *

 **Quinteto con clarinete**

Wirt se había acostumbrado a las prácticas de la banda escolar en un salón ambientado con algunas ventanas, cortinas de oficina y un pequeño aire acondicionado que hacía perder a muchos el ritmo de la canción gracias a su escandaloso sonido.

Fue un lunes por la tarde cuando se entero que la temporada deportiva comenzaría en la escuela, no le prestó la atención suficiente, sus prácticas seguirían siendo en el salón. El viernes, fue el día que comenzó su turbia vida de adolescente. El profesor había advertido una clase al aire libre, justificando que no toda la vida estarían en un salón sin que nadie los admirara con un uniforme escolar limpio. Comenzarían a practicar a par con los jugadores de americano y las porristas.

El campo era amplio, la banda escolar era la primera en llegar ahí, se habían explicado algunos puntos clave al tocar en un lugar abierto, Wirt nunca presto atención a ello, estaba nervioso, preocupado, anhelaba el olor de la lluvia en el pasto, o a nieve obstruyendo los colores cálidos. Pero nada de eso sucedía. Comenzó a pensar en las persianas de oficina, en lo mucho que extrañaría estar en el salón de clases. Al alba tenía que usar dos suéteres y una estorbosa chaqueta.

Se acomodo por secciones, comenzaron afinando los instrumentos y otras indicaciones que tampoco logro escuchar.

Luego, llego el equipo de las porristas.

Wirt trago saliva, no presto atención. Pero la inercia lo obligo a buscar entre las alumnas, todas usaban shorts cortos y blusas escotadas.

Exepto Sara.

Cuando Wirt la miro entre todas ellas le recorrió un escalofrió. Era la única que llevaba una sudadera enorme griseca y un short que casi quedaba debajo de las rodillas, no parecía preocuparle ser tan estética como las demás. Tampoco parecía importarle que eran las 6 de la mañana y que estaban en principios de otoños. Se perdió mirándola, su figura que a pesar de perderse en esa gran sudadera al momento de la rutina sus curvas se marcaban delicadamente.

Odiaba tener pensamientos tan típicos de un chico de diecisiete pero era imposible, se sumergía tanto en ella, cualquiera diría que era un tonto por mírale sigilosamente de lejos. Pero el estaba bien

—Joven Wirt, preste atención por favor.

Pero no presto atención, se dio cuenta que el equipo de americano llegaba a la cancha, las porristas cambiaron de lugar, colocándose a un lado de la banda.

—Wirt, por favor —De nuevo el profesor le llamo.

Solo asintió vergonzoso con la cabeza, miraba de reojo a Sara, ella aun no lo notaba.

Entonces, la banda comenzó a tocar, parecía no incomodar a nadie el hecho de que tocaran tan fuerte. Pero dentro de la cabeza de Wirt no sonaba la canción que estaba marcada en las partituras, estaba Mozart; desesperado porque una chica lo mirase. Envidiaba al compositor el no tenia que sufrir mirando chicas, solo tocaba lo que quería, lo que el componía.

Sara lo miro, profundamente, sabiendo que el estaba tocando para ella.

Y un silencio incomodo le regreso la vista al profesor. Y todos comenzaron a hablar.

 _''¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto?'', ''Estamos atrapándos'', ''¿Acaso no sabe que no estamos tocando a Mozart?'', '' Aburrido'', ''Creo que no quiere cooperar''._

Wirt estaba procesando en su cerebro lo que habia pasado, solo podía ver su clarinete y sentirse traicionado por sus manos y sus labios. Había hecho el ridículo.

 _''¿Ya viste al chico de ahí?'', ''Los de la banda escolar siempre son muy tontos'', ''Yo creo que son unos nerds'', ''Alguien mas vio que estaba mirando a Sara''._

Y ella lo miraba, sin expresión en su rostro.

—Joven Wirt, ¿podría explicarme que acaba de pasar? en el salón de clase, usted es de los mejores tocando, tengo que decirlo, el clarinete es para usted. Pero, por lo que tengo entendido es la primera vez que practicas fuera del salón, no me sorprendería que alguna animadora causara ciertos sentimientos en usted.

—Profesor, yo solo, puedo explicarlo...

—Creo que todos deberías sentir empatía por el joven Wirt parece un poco perturbado, pero eso les costara una hora mas de ensayo, si me permiten, iré a mi auto por mi desayuno.

Fue abucheado por todos, y la causa de burlas de las porristas.

—¿Qué clase de tonto pierde la cabeza así por una chica? !Ella vio que estaba tocando el clarinete mientras le miraba! ¿Que tal difícil puede ser concentrarse en una cancha? ¡Dímelo Mozart!

—¿Wir —

—Por favor déjenme solo, sus gastados insul —Se arrepintió al ver que su Musa lo miraba preocupado —¡Sara! Perdóname no sabia que eras tu.

Ella tomo asiento a su lado –Escuche que el profesor de música te estaba regañando, ¿paso algo malo?

—Nada, solo, estaba distraído mirándote —Se mordió la lengua y cubrió su boca con la mano, no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con Sara —Olvidalo… puedes ir con las porristas a burlarte de mi desgracia.

Sara no pudo evitar reír —Wirt me alegra de que estés en la banda escolar, a pesar de que quedan dos semestre para acabar la preparatoria, seria divertido que ambos nos encontráramos casualmente, o ir juntos a la escuela después de las practicas, tal vez ahora tengo a alguien mas quien esperar, bueno, que no sean del equipo de porristas, alguien que vaya por mi cada que los del equipo me den un tackleo.

—No creí que aun recordaras eso...

Ambos se miraron y como un impulso, sus manos terminaron por sujetarse.

Debajo de las gradas un grupo murmuraba un poco, una chica levanto la voz —¡Sara deja a tu novio y ven a acá!

Se levanto apresurada, tomo su liga para el cabello, trataba de sujetarlo lo mas rápido posible hasta que Wirt tomo su muñeca para detenerla.

—Creo que hoy podríamos irnos juntos, bueno, no me gustaría hacerte esperar una hora, pero, yo...—

—Tal vez, la próxima semana, cuando no se te ocurra tocar a Mozart, preferiría a Beethoven, solo algunas veces.

Entonces, Wirt se dio cuenta de que había valido la pena mirarla.

* * *

N/A  
El Quinteto Stadler es una obra de Amadeus Mozart para un clarinete, este fue dedicado a su amigo el clarinetista Anton Stadler para ser interpretado por él mismo.  
Este headcanon lleva en mi desde hace tanto tiempo y no lograba nada, ahora creo que esta bien, solo puedo decir gracias por leer.


	3. Cigarrillo

**OVER THE GARDEN WALL NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA Y CREACIÓN DE PATRCIK MCHALE**

* * *

Laura Veirs - July flame

* * *

 **Cigarrillo**

Wirt había olvidado activar el despertador, era complicado despertar temprano en vacaciones, quedo con Sara y algunos compañeros. El calor le parecía insoportable. Camino sofocado hasta encontrar al grupo de amigos alejados de su presencia y refugiándose del las llamas del sol en un árbol, estaban todos.

Se mareo un poco al perder la esencia del verano y el aroma a sandia que desprendían los aspersores. Miro fijamente a sus amigos fumando unos cuantos cigarrillos, entre las personas estaba Sara, sosteniendo uno. Wirt se extraño, llevaba más de tres meses que no la veía de esa manera. Se limito a saludar a los demás y dirigirse directamente a Sara.

—¿Estas fumando?

—Un capricho.

—Ya no lo había visto.

El día fue un poco hostigoso para el chico de la chamarra de mezclilla y para su olfato. El auto de Jason también tenía ese aroma a nicotina y un poco de alcohol con perfume de hombre. Pasaron al parque, pero Sara ya no había fumado desde que Wirt se lo había hecho notar. Se tomaron de la mano al menos tres veces.

—¿Qué tienes en los bolsillos? —Sara hundió sus manos en las bolsas de la chamarra de mezclilla parecía intrigarle— ¿Duraznos? ¿Puedo quedarme uno?

—Greg los oculto en los bolsillos infinitos como les llama. Pensó que vendría a un día de campo o algo parecido, pero parece que lo único que hemos hecho es entregarnos al ahogo del verano con nicotina concentrada y andar en círculos en el coche. Flama de Julio, dulce durazno de verano en lo alto de la rama fuera de mi alcance.

Sara adoraba esos repentinos _''ataques bohémicos''_ como les llamaba. Siguió caminando y sosteniendo el durazno, trato de entrelazar sus dedos nuevamente con Wirt, pero este cambio la expresión y había perdido sus manos en los bolsillos infinitos. Estaba incomodo por la nicotina. Incluso el último beso que se dieron tenían ese sabor extraño.

Por la tarde Wirt estaba hastiado, se fue sigiloso a su casa sin decir nada.

6:10pm

Reposo en el jardín a las 3:59pm se había perdido en un sueño en el que se veía a sí mismo entre nubes con olor a lavanda. Greg ya no estaba en el jardín, mas bien, ''el reino de las hormigas'' había caído en un profundo sueño en la mesa de la cocina. El pasto se sentía fresco aun.

También escucho un auto estacionándose fuera de su casa, trato de ignorar la gran nebulosa que se aproximaba.

—¿Por qué sigues fumando?

—¿Es por eso que te fuiste?

La miro pero el sol incendiaba sus ojos a pesar de que el ocaso le motivaba a recitarle algún poema. Alcanzo a verla comiendo el durazno y el la otra mano tenia otro cigarrillo a medio terminar.

Sara se sentó y tal como el príncipe se había inclinado para besar a la princesa. Ella había hecho lo mismo para besarle. Wirt giro la cara; había rechazado un beso de película a su novia. Era un terco. Pero Sara sonrió libremente de culpa, se acerco aun mas deslizando sus labios por la oreja de Wirt, al primer contacto delicado se tornaron rojizas. Le dijo un secreto.

—Flama de Julio, cenizas de un corazón secreto, cayendo en mi limonada, sed insaciable en el patio trasero.

—No me gusta verte fumar, no me gusta que el cigarrillo te consuma. Si, ya se tenemos los 20 años cumplidos, he probado el alcohol tantas veces que no le encuentro un sabor complaciente. También se que yo fumo de vez en cuando pero, tu Sara.

—A mi no me gusta que ocultes tus manos en tus bolsillos para evitar darme la mano. Tu también fumas, lo sé, y adoro la manera en la atrapas al cigarrillo, y como miras el humo tratando descifrar sus formas.

Seguía mirando al césped, le parecía intrigante como era que la mayoría de sus peleas absurdas siempre terminaban así, en lugar de gritos y palabras aleatorias, alguno de ellos dos siempre comenzaba a repasar sus cualidades y sus manías. Y que siempre se iba, el corría tras ella.

Se impulso para desprenderse del césped, sus ojos penetraron la mirada de Sara y enrojeció. Alterado la sostuvo con ambos brazos. El durazno cayó al suelo, pronto las hormigas lo llevarían como un obsequio a su reina. Ella se aferro a su chamarra de mezclilla al a par que sus caras quedaban cerca una de la otra.

—¿Ahora pretendes besarme?

—Si.

Sara se acerco para poder besar a Wirt, cada que lo hacia el retrocedía la cabeza, sin dejar de sostenerla de los brazos. Ella le saco la lengua. Era un juego tonto, pero ambos lo adoraban.

Siguieron mirándose a la misma distancia. Entonces por el pensamiento de Wirt rodo un durazno con el sabor de un recuerdo, de la primera vez que él había fumado, se había ahogado; pero de todas las personas que estaban ahí Sara era la única que lo miraba preocupada, fue noches antes de que comenzaran a ser novios. Tenía dieciocho nada lo había reconfortado más que los labios de ella en su mejilla para que el cobardemente buscaras junarlos con los de ella.

Wirt sonrió con un aire de paciencia prosiguió a que sus labios se unieran, Sara dejo que sus manos se perdieran en el cabello otoñal. El sutilmente la coloco en el pasto, para que su mano acariciara su cara.

—Como odio tu capricho de aferrar tus labios al cigarrillo y no a mis labios.

Y esa era la razón por la que odiaba el cigarrillo en las manos de ella, y no en las de él. Enrojecido por la vergüenza giro su cara, miro uno de los duraznos y el calor del verano se sentía un poco menos, no quería mirar a Sara después de dicha confesión. Quería huir pero sus piernas no se levantaban del césped. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cara, con el meñique acariciaba las mejillas.

—Pero mi cigarrillo ya se acabo.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse y Wirt solo seguía aferrado al dulce sabor de durazno, nicotina, y la esencia de Sara.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews.

 _Bluewing:_ Si, eres el primer review, !muchísimas gracias¡ había perdido un poco de esperanza al saber que esta parte de fanficion esta mas saturada de WirtxBeatrice pero aun así Sara es mi favorita para Wirt. Gracias por tu alago hacia la manera en la que escribo, trato de hacer lo mejor posible, enserio, me ilumina la cara el que los capítulos anteriores te gustaran tanto,y espero que este también.

 _Eclipse Total:_ También me ponia ansiosa no ver nada de esta pareja, mas que en inglés, pero no es lo mismo si no esta en el idioma que dominas. Muchas gracias por tu review, he aquí la actualización.

* * *

N/A  
No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualice, me disculpo, la escuela no me deja pensar claramente. Ya, bueno, ahora a hablar sobre el fanfiction. Por algún motivo siento que esta historia esta muy fura de lo que suelo escribir, pero la idea surgió al ver un fanart de Wirt y Sara en el que el esta sujetando un cigarrillo fue inevitable. y al escuchar la canción correspondiente a este fanfiction mas de cien veces. Me parece mas que esta es una historia un tanto simple, pero me he quedado satisfecha con el resultado. Gracias por leer, y enserio, perdón por la actualización tan tardada.

 **EL LINK DE LA IMAGEN (FANART) EN LA QUE ESTA INSPIRADA LA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN MI PERFIL.**


End file.
